There arise situations when escape from an elevated position becomes necessary, such as by exiting a window in an upper floor of a building. An emergency situation, such as during a fire, may result in extreme danger to individuals. Use of a standard descent rope to escape from an elevated position is very dangerous, particularly to those not versed in rappelling techniques, where providing an improved safety device would be advantageous.